


Urges

by calswrites



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: Neither Malcolm Bright nor Dani Powell had a lot of experience with relationships, romantic or platonic, but what the two felt between each other was unlike anything they had ever felt before.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Urges

There were some things that the mind just couldn’t explain. Sudden urges that, for some reason, just felt right. Some urges were easier to suppress than others. For two individuals in particular, they had never had urges like the ones they had when they were around each other. The type varied widely – from wanting to shoot one another with their job issued weapons to this newly found indescribable lust between the two. Neither Malcolm Bright nor Dani Powell had a lot of experience with relationships, romantic or platonic, but what the two felt between each other was unlike anything they had ever felt before.

There was something about Malcolm that intrigued Dani. She had her fair share of failed relationships, one-night stands, and missed connections, but something about the NYPD consultant was completely different – not that she was complaining. Malcolm, on the other hand, had only a couple of relationships, all of which ended in him giving up on relationships. Something about Dani made him reconsider that. There was a way that she looked at him that made him feel seen in a way that no one else had. Neither one of them had a lot of experience with love; both had messy childhoods and that clearly impacted the way that they had matured, but it was also the same thing that made them feel like kindred spirits.

There was something about Malcolm’s icy blue eyes that Dani couldn’t help but get lost in. She tried her hardest to focus on what he was saying, but she just couldn’t. “Dani?” Malcolm tilted his head to the side to try and break the trance that she was in.

“Hm?” She sat up a bit straighter and blinked a couple of times. “Yeah, sorry. I just, uh… what were you saying?” She rubbed her eyes and looked at the bridge of his nose to avoid falling back into the complicated mystery of his eyes.

“Nothing important,” he said. He pushed his chair away from her desk, but not before scanning her face very carefully to see if he might’ve missed anything – the sudden zoning out was not at all like her. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

There was something in the back of her mind wanting him to stay, but she bit down on her lip to prevent her from saying something that she could possibly regret later. Once he was out of sight, she let her head drop into her head and a small groan escape her lips. There was just something about him that made her lose any common sense that she had, and it was taking everything in her to gain even the slightest bit back.

When she saw him starting to leave their precinct building later that night, all the common sense she had worked so hard to get back flew right out the window. She shoved anything loose on her desk into her backpack, quickly slung it over her shoulder, and started a light jog to catch up to him. “Malcolm, hey!” she called after him, catching his attention at the set of elevators. He turned around just in time to realize who it was and hold the elevator for her.

“Hi,” he said, a little sheepishly as the two of them were confined into the small space. His head dipped down and he unintentionally looked her up and down, making her very aware of the urges she had been having all day. She swallowed hard, as if that would make any difference, and faced forward, saving herself from the hypnosis that he managed to produce.

Malcolm couldn’t help but admire her. He was quite clearly physically attracted to her in a way that was brand new to him. He wanted to point out all the things that he admired about her – things that he had thought about for hours and hours on end when he couldn’t sleep, which was practically every night. Oddly enough, the thing that he most wanted to do was kiss her. It was odd for him because he hadn’t kissed anyone in years, and he had barely known her for a couple of months.

He walked her to her car for peace of mind. It was getting dark and he knew he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. However, he also didn’t want her to go just yet. Dani paused with her hand hovering over the handle of the driver’s side door, thoughts racing through her mind on how this situation could play out. She let her fingers drop from the door as she pivoted to face him. “There’s just something about you, Malcolm Bright,” she said, getting lost in his eyes again. “I don’t know what it is.”

He took a couple more steps towards her, shortening the gap in between their bodies. The eyes that Dani had gotten so lost in flickered briefly from her deep brown ones to her plump lips and then back up. He felt his pulse quicken as she smiled and gave him a bit of a nod of approval. Malcolm reached up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, parting them ever so slightly before he cupped her cheek. “There’s something about you too, Dani Powell.” They both paused before their lips met for the first time in a delicate expression of their emotions.

As they gradually got more comfortable with the new experience, the kiss between them deepened. Malcolm’s body pressed Dani’s against her car and the hand that wasn’t resting comfortably on her cheek found its way to the curve of her waist. As her fingers found their way into his ridiculously soft hair, she let out a quiet moan, taking in all of the sensations that she was feeling. He took that as a sign to start moving down from her lips to her jawline and then her neck. Her head fell back in pure bliss and her grip on his hair tightened ever so slightly, earning a small squeak from him.

“Damn, Bright,” she whispered breathlessly. “Wait, wait.” He pulled away from her neck slowly, afraid that if he was without her for too long, he would forget the sweet taste of her. “I don’t…” she paused, trying to comprehend her thoughts that were moving at a mile a minute.

“We don’t have to,” he assured her, rubbing small circles into hip with his thumb.

“No, no, it’s not that.” She was still trying to catch her breath from the euphoria she had just experienced. “I just… wow, I can’t think,” she laughed a little bit and pinched the bridge of her nose in slight frustration, hoping that would help her focus.

“Take your time,” Malcolm said, panting ever so slightly. He pushed himself off of her a little bit to give her some space to breathe.

“I think we should… uh, take this back to one of our places,” she finally got out, her teeth gently grazing over her bottom lip. She wanted him more than she’s ever wanted anyone else and she still couldn’t place her finger on the sensation of it, but neither of them could resist the urge.


End file.
